


Christmas Fluff

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: Tenth Doctor and Rose at Christmas. Just as it says in the title Christmas fluff





	Christmas Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor who or the characters. I just write their lives how I see them.

Rose and the Doctor stopped to visit Jackie to see what she would like for Christmas. Though Rose had many trinkets from different worlds, she still wanted to know if there was anything her Mum really needed. They had stayed overnight after Jackie had begged Rose for a little extra time. The next morning Rose was at the kitchen table with a pad and a pen, Jackie was making them tea and fry up. The Doctor stood at the door watching Rose making a list.

“Rose, What ya doing?” The Doctor asked as he walked over by the table. He had never seen Rose make a list for and was wondering what she may need a list for. She was usually really good at remembering anything that they needed.

“Well,“ she said then paused, “I am making a list for Santa since it is almost Christmas.” She looked up at him with a grin.

Jackie looked over at her daughter. “Rose, you are old enough to know that there is no such thing as Santa. I mean you and the Doctor there travel all over time and space in that box of his, have you ever met Santa?” She asked as she set down the tea mugs and plates on the table.

Rose looked at her mum with a hurt expression; she was just trying to have a little fun in the Christmas spirit. The Doctor sat down and took her hand and looked over at Jackie.

“Never say ever Jackie, we have not been everywhere or seen everything even on Earth. You never know that Santa may be really good at hiding from people; after all he would need to protect his secrets, and his elves. He would need privacy and all when it comes to delivering gifts. After all he knows when you have been bad or good, so the government would love to know how that works. No I think it is best if Santa keeps himself away and does nice things for kids.” He stopped talking and looked at Jackie. “I would think you would believe Jackie, after all Rose told me about the incident with the red bicycle. If you did not buy it, who did and how did they get it in the flat?” He winked at Rose as he said it.

Jackie sat quietly eating her food for a few minutes. That was one question that she had never gotten an answer to. She always locked the door and dead bolt; after all they lived on the estate. “Maybe your right Doctor,” she said. Though Rose stopped believing in Santa the next year, Mickey convinced her that he wasn’t real.” 

“Well that was a sad story,” said the Doctor. “I may not have had Santa on my planet, but I do write Christmas lists every year now that I am on Earth more.” The Doctor said as he grinned at Rose. “So Rose what would you like Santa to get you this year?” he asked.

Rose just smiled at him and moved the paper so he couldn’t see.”It is just for Santa’s eyes only.”She said as she grinned back at him.

After they were finished with breakfast Jackie shooed them out of the room so she could clean up. The Doctor and Rose sat on the couch talking about where they should go next. While they were talking Jackie stuck her head out the doorway. “Oi, if you do find Santa, I just might, well maybe mind you, I may go with you in that box of your to meet him.” She quickly popped back into the kitchen.

The Doctor and Rose just looked at each other and started to laugh. “Do you really think we can get Mum on the TARDIS?” Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her, “I have no idea, but after last time I am not sure if even seeing Santa would get your mum back onto the TARDIS. It didn’t go so well last time did it?” He said with a smile.

“It isn’t like we are really going to find Santa any way.” Rose replied with a smile. They talked a bit more, bid Jackie goodbye and headed out for their next adventure

As luck would have it Rose and the Doctor ended up at the North Pole, well as the Doctor put it, they had landed at the terrestrial north pole, he really liked saying it and did several times as they tried to find out why they had landed there. It took about 40 minutes but they finally had an adventure in the freezing tundra, they had to save the world.

12 hours and 10 minutes later, the world was saved and danger was averted. There had been some Ice Creatures, ones the Doctor actually did not know the name of, who had come to steal all the ice from the North Pole, South Pole too if they hadn’t been caught. They had planned to sell off all of the ice from planet earth. Rose and the Doctor saved the day, only melting a few ice creatures, and were walking back to the TARDIS. Rose was getting tired and walking slower than normal. It was also starting to get dark and it was creepy to Rose with no lights, just stars. 

Rose was dressed in a parka that kept her toasty warm, but was not as heavy as something she would have needed in her time period for the cold. Whatever the fabric was Rose loved it. She wasn’t cold at all. The Doctor was dressed as he normally is and Rose wondered again how he wasn’t cold dressed like that. Being tired Rose started to get silly and laugh about the fact they were at the actual North Pole and where did the Doctor think that Santa might be. 

“He would be awfully busy right now Rose, after all Christmas is in a few days. All that last minute work, preparing the sleigh, loading the gifts, we wouldn’t want to bother Ole Saint Nick, now would we.” The Doctor said laughing. 

“How did you find out about these Ice Creatures?” she asked. He showed her the psychic paper. It said North Pole, hurry please, and help us please. It was not signed. Rose just nodded. She didn’t think many people could send a psychic message, but the Face of Boe had.

They continued on when Rose stopped suddenly. The Doctor was still rambling on and had not noticed she had stopped.

“Doctor,” Rose called out loudly to get his attention. He stopped and looked back at Rose. He jogged back to see what was wrong.

“What is it Rose, what is wrong?” He said with a worried look on his face.

“Doctor, I think I may be hallucinating, what is that?” she said, pointing into the distance.

At first the Doctor did not see anything at all, but then he saw the pole about 10 yards away. It was a red and white striped pole sticking up out of the ground. It glowed, not brightly, but more like a candle. He just stared at it for a moment in disbelief before he grabbed Rose’s hand/ “Allonsy Rose, let’s see what this is shall we?” he said as he pulled her toward the pole.

As they arrived at the pole the Doctor pulled out his sonic as Rose walked around the pole, trying to see how it was placed in the ground and what made it glow like a candle. 

“Doctor, what is it? Is it another Alien?” She asked.

The Doctor looked at the sonic. “Nope.” He said popping the P. It is human, but centuries ahead of its time. Well advanced human technology this is.” He said. “I think we have found the actual North Pole.” He said with a grin.

“Yes you have,” Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see what it was, they saw a short person with pointy ears, wearing a pointy red and green hat, a red and green outfit and pointy green shoes. 

Rose stared, “Uh Doctor; are you sure we aren’t hallucinating?” she asked him as she looked over to him. He just shook his head no.

“No, Rose Tyler, neither of you are hallucinating.” The Elf said. “Though normally finding your way here would mean you would be on the naughty list.”He gave them a stern look before continuing, “Though you have saved us all. The Big man would like the both of you come to see Christmas Town and thank you properly for your help.” He turned and started walking away. Rose and the Doctor quickly followed. 

They soon came to a stop. Rose and the Doctor looked around there didn’t seem to be anything different around here. With a snap of the elf’s fingers and it started to snow around them heavily, as if a a snow globe had been shaken.

Just as quickly as it started the snow cleared up and they were standing in the middle of a large village. Rose spun around in awe trying to take everything in. There were more elves and so many buildings with signs. “Doctor, is this really Christmas Magic or is this some type of alien thing?” Rose asked.

“Doctor,” The elf said in warning. “Let’s leave it as magic. We both know for this world it is close enough.” 

The Doctor nodded, once they were back on the TARDIS, and if Rose really wanted to know he would tell her and answer her questions. But really did it matter if Santa and/or his elves were aliens.”

“It’s Santa, Rose,” he said, “Do you want to know or just experience this fun adventure?” he asked her with a grin. He knew Rose really did not want to know, at least not yet.

While Rose and the Doctor had been talking the Big Man himself had walked over. Rose just stared at him, he looked like the pictures and songs had portrayed him. He was a jolly man and he had a big smile on his face.

“Santa,” Rose said as she went and gave him a big hug. The Doctor just rubbed his neck trying to keep his jealousy at bay. After all this was just Santa, Rose didn’t want to be Mrs. Clause, did she?

“Thank you both for coming and helping us. You have saved us and Christmas town. We know a lot about making and delivering toys around the world. We can protect ourselves from being found by most people here on earth, we have never needed to know how to protect ourselves from invading species from other worlds.” Santa said, as though everyone knew that aliens exist and come to planet earth. “As a thank you,” he continued on, “We would like to extend an invitation to you to be our guest until Christmas Eve,”

“Mum won’t believe this,” Said Rose to the Doctor. She turned toward Santa, “Do you think I can bring my mum to see you?” Rose asked. “I know she would love to meet you, she was just saying the other day, though I don’t know if I can get her on the TARDIS.”

“Rose Tyler, and the Doctor, as a thank you I want you to stay and find out all about Christmas town. I really don’t want another person here, but I will allow you to take photos, and make your mother a gift. and as a special surprise for a very special person who raised you well Rose, we will go visit your mother together on Christmas eve night.”

Rose got so excited she grabbed the Doctor in a hug. “We get to show mum Santa, we get to stay here and see all this.”Rose said excitedly to the Doctor. He smiled down at her. 

“Yes we do Rose, this will be fun and exciting something totally new for us and right here in your own time and planet.” 

“Doctor, I will allow you to learn any secret that you want to learn about us and this place. But I would like it to be kept a secret from any human, except of course this companion here.” He said. “I will leave you to the elves as I have much work to do over the next few days.” With that he turned and headed toward the building that said Santa’s workshop. 

As Rose looked around she saw many buildings, Santa’s house, Elf village, Wrapping central. There was also many little shops looking places, one said Hot Cocoa, another said Candy floss, yet another said Candy canes. Rose was so excited she had no idea where to start. Another elf walked up to them, he was smiling, unlike the first elf they had met.

“I am Rodney, I am here to show you both around. If you want to separate I will get Jack to walk around with one of you. It is easy to accidently wander out of Christmas Town and we wouldn’t want you to get lost or hurt.” He said.

“He is right Rose, you are very jeopardy friendly,” The Doctor told her. Rose just huffed at him.

They decided to take a tour of all the different buildings. The Toy Shoppe was the biggest building, which had many different areas. One had stuffed animals, another toys that were battery operated, wood toys, dolls, and bicycles among the many areas. Rose swore that every building was bigger on the inside, though not as big as the TARDIS. Every once in awhile the Doctor would sonic whatever had caught his attention. Once they went through the toys, wrapping, the sleigh hall, the reindeer rooms, and the elves sleeping area, they stopped to get cocoa the cocoa Shoppe. 

When they went to sit at a table, Rose realized all the tables and chairs were build for the elves. The Doctor looked huge compared to the small chair he was trying to sit in. Rose held back a giggle as he finally got himself seated on the small chair. After some more talk about what they should do tomorrow Rose started to yawn, she had been up for 18 hours and was pretty exhausted. 

“I will show you to your room, we know that you prefer to share when in a new place. We have a house with people size rooms and furniture. I will show you when you are done.” Rodney told them.

The Doctor wondered why they would have people size rooms, but figured that over the years some explorer had stumbled onto the area and they had helped them. He wondered how no one had ever talked about finding the North Pole and Santa Clause before now. He decided to ponder on this as Rose slept. He might even do some investigating on his own. Though he doubted the elves or Santa would let him, and he really did not want to be on the naughty list. 

They made their way to the human looking house on the edge of the town. It looked like a normal house decorated for Christmas. The other houses in the village/town looked like ginger bread houses, all of them had candy decorations and lights. Some even had ginger bread men standing guard. There were candy cane gates and licorice fences. Rodney showed them to their room and told them he would be back bright and early as they were busy, busy right now.

The Doctor and Rose settled in. There was a matching pair of Christmas Jammies for them both. The Doctor even got into the spirit and changed. He settled next to Rose on the bed. “Doctor, this is a great adventure, don’t you think?” Rose asked.

The Doctor agreed with her, he hadn’t found anything bad at all. He was going to enjoy a quiet fun adventure with Rose. Rose cuddled up to the Doctor and fell asleep. The Doctor pondered about this place and how it actually came to be. 

Bright and early came really early for Rose. The Doctor woke her with tea that Rodney brought for them, made exactly to taste for each of them. Rose grudgingly took it and went to the en suite to change and get ready for the day. Even though she was with the Doctor and Santa, she liked her sleep. Twenty minutes later they were ready to start their day. 

The next few days past fast in all the excitement. They each made a present for Jackie, and the elves taught them how to wrap them. They got to feed and ride the reindeer, which made the Doctor very happy. The Doctor got to learn about how and why Santa was at the North Pole. He knew he would always keep the secrets. But it made him happy that Santa and his elves wanted to make the people on Earth happy. Christmas Eve came faster than either of them had anticipated. Soon the sleigh was filled and Rose, the Doctor and Santa took off to deliver presents to all the children of the world. Whatever the child’s beliefs they each gotten something. Rose loved seeing Santa in action. The fake chimney that would show up so he could get into each house, she was giddy with anticipation about getting to her mums. 

When they landed on the roof top that Rose knew well, Santa told her, “It’s time to meet your mum.” They all got out and Rose and the Doctor got to experience popping down the chimney. Rose went to mum’s room to wake her, but she wasn’t there. She went back into the living room as mum came out of the kitchen. 

“What are you doing up mum?” Rose asked her.

“Well I got this funny card; it said that you were bringing me a surprise tonight. I have been waiting for hours, what is it Rose?’ Jackie asked. Just then the Doctor and Santa came out of the hall. Jackie stood there in awe.

“Rose, is that really Santa, this is not some man you dressed up and brought is it.” Jackie asked

Rose, the Doctor, and Santa went to the roof to show Jackie the sleigh and reindeer. They knew not to try and go back up the chimney. Rose watched Jackie’s face as she stared. “t’is real, he is real.” She said in shock. They went back down to the flat. Rose and the Doctor gave her their gifts, which she put under the tree. “You will be here in the morning for Christmas?” She asked.

“Yes mum we will be here.” She said hugging the Doctors arm. 

“Jackie Prentice Tyler, I have a special present for you. You have done a great job raising Rose. I hope you enjoy it,” he said as a present appeared under the tree. He turned to look at the other two, “We must go many presents to deliver, not much time,” he said with a wink. With that Rose waved to her mum as Santa put a finger upon his nose and up the chimney all three went. Jackie stared in disbelief. She had met Santa.

With all the presents delivered they all returned to Christmas Town. The sleigh was washed and put away. The reindeer fed and put in their hall. Soon everything seemed to settle if only for a day in this small little town. 

“We will be off,” the Doctor told Santa as he shook his hand. Rose gave him a big hug, “Thank you Santa this was the best. If you ever need us, just call again.” She said as she took the Doctors hand. It started to Snow heavily and then stopped. They were standing outside the TARDIS. 

“That was quite an adventure, wasn’t it Rose?” He asked. 

“Yes Doctor, I love traveling with you.” She replied with her tongue in teeth grin. “Off to mum’s.” she said as she unlocked the door.

With that they were off to celebrate Christmas with Jackie. The Doctor would always keep the secret of Santa Claus; after all he was helping the Earth and bringing good cheer. Jackie would talk about that Christmas for years to come. Not many people ever believed her. When she ended up in Pete’s world, he would totally believe her, as he too knew the secrets of Santa Claus in his dimension. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.


End file.
